Three Days with Xellos: Valentines Special: XelLina
by Emmi Metallium
Summary: In this one shot short, Xellos and Lina, who are both alone for Valentines Day, meet up and have some fun messing with Gourry and finding there feelings for one and other.


_Special_

*Authors Note* Hey guys, so this is a Valentines Special. There is a song called Cold, Cold, water, by Mirah. It reminds me alot of Xellos and Lina, and thats Kind of what this is based on. It's from Lina's point of view. I will be doing some drawings for this as well so check deviant!

_**Three Days with Xellos :The Valentines Day Special.**_

_Day 1_

"Lina, why would you think I loved you?" said Gourry.

"Well-uh-beaacuse, you've been with me for so long and I-"

"I'm sorry, but I have feelings for Sylphiel, not you."

"Good...b-because-" I burst out crying. "You don't have to protect me anymore Gourry, G-goodbye!"

I ran down the road, tears spilling from my eyes.

Then Xellos appeared in frount of me.

"Miss Lina, whats wrong?" he said, looking honestly worried.

"Shut up, your probably having a feast!"

"Well, not really, but more like a snack." he said."But I really don't like seeing you upset."

"Really?" I said, suprised to hear a Mazoku say such things.

"Yes, and if you want, we could travel together, I know you probably don't want to be alone, since your sad."

"You know Xellos, normally I would say no, but today, I might just need the company." which was true. "Where should we go?"

"Hmmm, Oh I KNOW! Let's have an adventure the human way and ride horses!"

I sweat dropped. "Ok Xellos, if you say so."

We went into the next town and bought horses with Xellos's money.

It was getting dark.

"I'll cast a light spell."

We rode into the night, and it was getting kind of foggy. Then xellos looked at me, his eyes were open, and he was smiling. His hair blowing backward in the wind. It was kind of cute, and kind of scary.

"Miss Lina." he said. "Do you know what day it is?"

"Valentines Day." I said, wondering why he asked.

"Right, and what do you humans normally do on this day?"

"Well we ..HEY! Xellos your horse just bumped into me! Control it!"

"Sorry, Miss Lina, let's stop at that lake over there." he said, winking at me.

We tied our horses up at a little cluster of trees, and gave them water from the lake.

Near the lake was a field of blue flowers. Xellos walked over that way.  
I took off my shoes and soaked my feet in the water.

"Ohh man, that feels good."

I looked over to where Xellos was standing before, and saw he was gone.

"Huh? Xellos where are you?"

He teleported next to me.

"Here I am Miss Lina." he winked. "I got you something. "

I looked at his hands to my amazement, he was holding a box of chocolates and some flowers.

"Are those..."

"For you." he said, he took a flowers out of the bunch and put it behind my ear. "Your beautiful."

The flowers were the blue ones, from the field, and some pink ones, and right in the middle, there was a purple one.

"Xellos..this is...amazing." I said, still suprised.

"Lina, look at me." he said.

I did, I looked straight into his beautiful lavender endless eyes.

"I love you, even though Mazoku aren't supposed to love, I love you, even though things like these make me weak, I love you, even though your in love with that brainless swordsman, I love you."

He loved me.

"Xellos-I-I don't know what to say."

"Say you love me, even if it's a lie."

"I love you, and I don't know if it's true yet, but it could be." I said.

"Miss Lina, will you...kiss me?"

"Yes." I said, because truely, I wanted to be kissed.

The Kiss tasted like sleepy time tea.

When Xellos pulled away, I was suprised, he was a good kisser.

"We should travel together more often." I said, because I realised I really did miss him when he was gone.

He blushed.

He actually blushed.

Well maybe he didn't.

But I could see him blushing in my mind.

"Xellos can I ask you for a favor?" I asked.

Suddenly I had an idea. One I knew he would be interested in.

"Will you help me make Gourry the brainless swordsman jelous?"

_Day 2_

"He was been staying in Pallania for some time now." I said, explaining to xellos where we were going.

"Hmmm, you know Lina, I'm quite excited. " he said smiling at me. "I hate him so much. I can't wait to see the look on his face when he sees us together."

"I know right!" I said, because, really, Gourry broke my fucking heart, many a time.

We found the inn Gourry was staying in, and I went to book a room as bate. The plan was when he saw me he would be sure to come up to me and talk. Then Xellos would come up behind me and say 'There you are my love' then we would kiss and Gourry would therefore be jelous no matter how stupid he was.

"Lina!" said a familar voice.

"Oh hey Gourry! How are you , jellyfish brains?" I said, like everything was normal.

"Well, I'm ok." he said, looking around.

"About what I said before..I'm so-"

"There you are my lovely Lina! I've been looking all over for you!"

There was Xellos, right on que.

"Xel! There you are. I found us an Inn like I said I would."

Xellos winked. "Good Girl." he said and patted my head.

He touched his lips to mine VERY dramaticly.

Gourry looked really suprised.

Then it took him a minute to see what was going on.

"Xellos? You and Lina are.."

"Engaged." he said, holding up my hand , which had a fake ring on it.

I smiled in response and hugged him.

We really thought of everything this time.

"Engaged?! When did this happen!" asked Gourry, confused.

"Well, we started dating a few years back...how long has it been fruitcake?" I asked.

"About four years I belive. You were fifteen remember."

"Ahh, yes. We just recently got ingaged. Yesterday actually." I said.

The look on Gourry's face was priceless.

Now all we needed was a fake wedding to invite him too!

"You got ingaged on St. Valentines day?" said Gourry.

"Y-yes we did! Isn't that romantic Gourry?!" I said, peppy-like.

Gourry looked like a bomb had exploded in his face, a crocodile hate his mother, and he was about to die all in a matter of three secounds.

"Well, Miss Inverse, we should really head to our room now don't you think?"

"Yes, my dear, your right, Bye Gourry!" I said.

He just kept stareing ahead.

"HAHAHAHAHAHAHHAHAHAHAHAHAHHA HAHAHAHAHAHHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHHA HAHAHHAHAHAHAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHA AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!" I said as soon as the door to "our" room was shut.

Xellos also exploded with laughter and looked at me and smiled.

We laughed together.

"He totally fell for it!" I said , much louder than I probably should've.

"That. was. priceless!" said Xellos, falling onto the bed he was laughing so hard.

I flopped down next to him and turned toward him.

"The fake ring you made with magic was genius." I said.

"Thank you Miss Lina, your acting skills were amazing." he said back to me.

Then he kissed me. For a while actually. A very long and very deep kiss.

He put his hands around my waist.

"Lina I love you. I truely would love to go out with you, and get engaged to you."

The he went back to kissing me.

_Day 3_

When I woke up in that soft bed, my clothes were nowhere to be seen.

"What?" I said weakly.

All of a sudden, I realised I hurt.

"Owwwwwwww..." I said.

It felt like I was a piece of playdough that someone had strechted out too far.

Then I remembered what happened last night, and how good it had felt.

Xellos didn't even care that I was flat chested, he still thought I was sexy.

I reached over to him, he looked so innocent when he was sleeping.

He kind of looked like a kid.

His Hair was all over the place.

I ran my fingure over his cheek, and sat up a bit.

"Xellos." I said. "Your so beautiful."

His eyes fluttered open.

"Miss Lina? Your still here?" he said.

I was confused.

"Where else would I be?" I said, I harsh blush growing quickly over my face.

"Well after what happened last night I..."

"Xellos, the truth is , I love you, and I'm never going to leave you." I said, which I don't know why, the words kind of escaped my mouth.

Then Xellos blushed.

He actually blushed.

Or at Least I thought he did.

No, he definetly did.


End file.
